


Warm Hugs

by Runadaemon



Series: Warm Hugs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Tendencies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, snugglebug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: In which Lila plots, Marinette lays back to watch the world burn, and Adrien must protect.Alternatively, these kids need naps without interruption, especially when it’s cold outside.
Series: Warm Hugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591669
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1270





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on nobody-famous’ idea prompt. Cross-posted on tumbler like some of my other stories.
> 
> Basically I took the prompt and furiously batted Hammy away from the fic. He tried so hard to get in it! So hard!
> 
> Warm Hugs: ML Salt/Sweet- Animal Tendencies  
> **Disclaimer: I agree in general with another author that Marinette hibernating in winter doesn’t make a lot of sense for a warrior of justice, but the fic idea was too cute. This is from Nobody Famous’s post on Tumblr**

So let me double-check that I understand.” Marinette’s exasperated voice rang out, and the class nervously smiled back. Marinette was obviously unhappy with the decision they had made yesterday without her. “You want to take a Winter Break Trip for our class. Not to the lake, which is not only cheaper but also warmer and dryer, but to a ski resort.” The class nodded in unison, excited at the idea. “A ski resort that is not only cold, but also wet, expensive, icy, and cold. Did I mention it was cold? Because it’s cold.” The flat tone she’d used eased into hard iron on the last word.

The more sensitive students broke out into a sweat, while the more aggressive ones shouted out their agreement. “Yeah! Ski slopes! Let’s do it!” Alya tried to speak in a conciliatory tone to Marinette.

“Hey, gurl, I know we made the decision without you yesterday, but really, everyone is super pumped! Just think of all the beautiful white scenery, the adrenaline rush, the photos!” Alya was beginning to get carried away with her own excitement. “The awesome lifts, the amazing shots you can take, the cute skis and snow boards! It's soooo cool! And Lila said she can get us a good deal at this one resort!” Alya’s wheedling tone did little to sooth Marinette, but seeing the genuine excitement in her classmates’ faces made her cave.

“I am still very unhappy you all decided this without me, but since Lila says she can get a good deal, I’ll leave the arrangements up to her. I’m making this clear now.” Marinette pinned the class with a serious glare. “I am NOT arranging a trip that I don’t want to go on. If you want this trip, you’re all stepping up to take care of it. I’ll pay my portion, and I’ll go with you, but I refuse to be responsible.”

Marinette studiously ignored Lila’s pale face, and Adrien’s suddenly reconsidering expression. Lila wanted to go so badly she offered to cheapen the deal? Lila got everyone’s hopes up? That’s fine. Marinette would let Lila be entirely responsible for the situation, so any fall-out would fall directly on Lila. If Adrien was going to throw his lot in on a ski resort, she’d leave it to him to make sure it happened. Adrien could go suck a lemon, Marinette HATED the cold.

Alya stood up excitedly. “That’s totally fair! You weren’t consulted about the trip, so it would just be unfair to leave the arrangements to you. We’ll take care of it! You just get prepared to have the time of your life, girl!” Alya smiled back at Marinette, completely confident. Marinette gave her a grim smile in return. It was obvious that they underestimated the cost and the details needed for a trip to the mountains, let alone the paperwork.

Marinette returned to her seat and let the chatter of the excited group to wash over her. Silently, Marinette began planning her own needs. She’d need to contact Master Fu to borrow the Horse, and let Chat know she’d be out of town. Then she’d need to arrange for a fur purse for Tikki, and some fleece-lined clothing for herself. It was going to be so cold.

***************************************************************

As Marinette left the bus, she was moderately impressed by the white flurries surrounding her. She’d have liked to say she was impressed by the size of the resort, but she couldn’t actually see it with the snow falling. With a sigh, she silently huddled in on herself and shuffled after Adrien. She wasn’t sure how he’d ended up sitting with her, but she was just glad she’d slept the whole trip. Marinette had been up late double-checking everything.

Kaalki was curled up with Tikki, and while Chat had admitted he’d be out of town as well, Marinette was growing less concerned about getting back to Paris the more she looked around. She could hardly see ten feet in front of her, so slipping away from everyone would be a piece of cake. Marinette ran into Adrien’s back as he shivered and paused unexpectedly.

“Wow! Ad-d-d-d-drien, g-g-g-goodjjjjjou?” Marinette could hardly get the words through her clenched teeth. Adrien chuckled, Marinette unconsciously leaning into his warmth as he answered her.

“Yessss. I’m fine, Ma-ma-ma-marinett-tt-tt-tte.” Marinette unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder, still feeling drowsy, and the completely blinding white-scape was keeping her eyes nearly closed. Adrien flushed, enjoying the skin-ship even through several layers of clothing. Marinette so rarely touched him, he nearly wrapped an arm around her again. “Just c-c-c-c-cold.”

Marinette mumbled something in agreement, and this time Adrien took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Marinette and draw her forward with him. Each student had a bag with their daily necessities they’d been told to bring on the bus with them, and a bag with their luggage that the driver would deliver to the resort after they got inside. Together, Adrien and Marinette shuffled bravely after the rest of their class, ignorant to Lila standing behind them.

*********************************************************************

On the one hand, Lila was extremely satisfied. Marinette had proven unhappy to be going skiing, and anything that made the bakery girl squirm was great in Lila’s books. On the other hand, Adrien had absolutely refused to let Lila near Marinette, taking the free seat beside Marinette so quickly the class had started whispering, leaning into her space, cuddling up together and napping on the way. Lila could have thrown up in disgust, but Alya was cooing and taking photos and nearly the entire class was giddy with the hope that they would be a couple by the end of the trip.

Lila cursed the missed opportunity to mess with Marinette’s necessities. She had hoped to remove the girl’s deodorant and underwear, leaving her even less likely to venture outside during the trip, but Adrien’s protective hold and the eyes of the class prevented it. So Lila bided her time, eager to see if Marinette would be as slow and sleepy in the cold weather as she’d heard of. To her delight, Marinette blindly shuffled after everyone, never even noticing Lila walking close behind her.

To Lila’s irritation however, before she could trip Marinette, Adrien stopped, cuddled her close and they shuffled together so closely there was no chance for her to sabotage Marinette. Lila thought it was an accident until a stray warning glare from Adrien made her realize the truth. He’d once again purposely protected Marinette from Lila. Lila couldn’t understand it. Adrien had always left Marinette alone when she was tormenting her before. Lila bit her lip and shuffled into the warmth, trying to figure out what was different now.

************************************************************************

“Alright Class! If you’ll leave your bags in your assigned rooms and head downstairs, the staff here will get you fitted for the slopes. Hurry now!” Ms. Bustier’s voice called out, and there was a chorus of agreement in reply. Marinette and Alya found Chloe and Sabrina standing off to the side, and together they collected their key cards from the teacher. No one else had been willing to room with Chloe, and as the ‘Class Representative’, Marinette had agreed. Alya had refused to leave Marinette alone with her former bully, so the room filled before Lila could arrange to join them.

The girls dropped their things off and headed downstairs, Chloe, Sabrina, and Alya losing sight of Marinette in the crowds. They shrugged at each other and went to suit up. Marinette would surely show up at some point. Lila kept an eye out, looking for any opportunity to trip the girl, but couldn’t find her at all. The class as a whole headed to the slopes in small groups, pushed out the door by the busy staff. As such, no one noticed when a few students went missing.

******************************************************************************

Lila returned from the slopes in a bad mood. No matter where she looked, she’d been unable to find Adrien or Marinette. She’d hoped to have Adrien give her private lessons, and hoped even more fervently to trip Marinette a few dozen times. Neither had been found, and any concerns she expressed to Ms. Bustier were summarily dismissed. “They’re my best students Lila, I doubt they’re up to anything. I’m sure you just don’t recognize them with all the gear on.”

When Lila gave up and decided to just enjoy herself, she lost track of time, but couldn’t shake her bad mood. She hadn’t gotten any attention from Marinette or Adrien today. Lila shook her head furiously. She hadn’t TORMENTED Marinette, or gotten any special treatment from Adrien today. As she entered the lodge’s warm reception center, she stopped abruptly.

The students that returned ahead of her were crowded around an armchair near the fireplace, whispering and taking photos. Lila silently felt her temper rising in pure rage. Curled together under the same blanket, with her head tucked under Adrien’s chin, lay Marinette, snugly wrapped in Adrien’s arms. Marinette was small enough to sit sideways across the chair and across Adrien’s legs, practically in his lap.

Both students appeared to be completely oblivious to the excitement sweeping the class as they snoozed away under the warm fleece blanket. As the whispering increased in volume, Marinette made an adorable moue, before nuzzling her head more firmly under Adrien’s chin, and waking him. Adrien groggily gazed at the crowd surrounding his chair while Lila felt her anger climb from the bottom of her stomach up through her esophagus, and before she could stop herself, she felt the anger curl around her tongue.

“No! NONONONONO! It’s not supposed to be like this!” Lila’s hands clenched and she stomped her feet as she stalked towards the couple in the chair. Adrien’s eyes sharpened and he tightened his hold on Marinette as he glared at the interloper. He bore a striking resemblance to a sleepy, angry kitten she’d seen online once. Lila wanted to grab her hair and scream. “You’re supposed to be SUFFERING NOT CUDDLING!”

No one was prepared to see Adrien’s lips curl back in a snarl as he hissed at Lila. “Back off!” Lila paused, momentarily nonplussed. No matter what she’d done in the past, he’d never spoken so harshly before. Lila studiously ignored the small pinprick of hurt in her chest. Then the anger at seeing Marinette’s head still obliviously buried into Adrien’s neck set her anger off once more.

“YOU back off!” She hissed back, utterly furious. “She’s supposed to be crying all alone right now!” As Lila realized her mistake, she could already hear the confused murmuring of her classmates. Glancing around, the only people missing appeared to be the teacher, Kim, Alix, and Chloe. To Lila’s horror, Alya appeared to be recording. “I mean!” Lila quickly tried to cover her tracks. “She could be crying right now! This is sexual harassment!”

Adrien gaped at her with such disbelief that even Lila was wincing. She heard someone loudly whisper “It’s only harassment if she doesn’t want it.” Lila just wanted to die. For the first time in weeks, she’d let anger get the better of her, and ruined her cover. To make matters worse, Marinette was obviously stirring, perhaps because her cuddle buddy had stiffened up so uncomfortably.

Marinette yawned cutely before rubbing her face against Adrien’s shirt. Adrien’s face visibly softened, and even Lila felt a squeeze near her chest cavity before she squished it like she always did. Marinette peeked one eye open and quickly shut it again. She let out a groan. “Whaz happening?” She slurred quietly.

Lila watched Adrien visibly warring with himself, unwilling to let go of the adorable girl in his arms, but also unwilling to be hated for harassment. Marinette made the decision for him when she wrapped her arms around his neck firmly and used her face to butt at his head, still with her eyes closed. Lila felt that anger fizzing up her throat again and clenched her teeth, determined not to speak without thinking again.

Marinette’s nose somehow found an incredibly flustered Adrien’s. With an endearing giggle, she rubbed her nose against his in a nose kiss. “Warm! G’morning!” She announced happily. Lila noticed Adrien grinning dopily at the adorable girl and her anger peaked again. How dare they!

“How dare you! Wake UP you sleepy harlot!” Lila barked. The class began to protest, completely unprepared for the level of anger in Lila’s voice. “Get your smelly ass off!” Marinette frowned, eyes still closed and head still facing Adrien. Marinette’s nose wrinkled and she tilted her head to the side.

“Is Lila in my dream?” Marinette vaguely asked Adrien. Adrien, rather angrily glaring at Lila, shushed her and wrapped a hand protectively around Marinette’s neck as he urged her to just lay back down and let him handle this. Marinette resisted, growing steadily more awake. Marinette frowned as she listened to more of the sounds around her. She tried to open her eyes, but was unable to without immediately slamming them shut. “Too bright.” She complained childishly. Adrien cooed, and Marinette stiffened. “A-A-Adrien?” Marinette’s eyes shot open to meet Adrien’s startled ones, before slamming shut as she buried her face in his chest.

“Stop ignoring me damnit!” Lila roared. Alya had finally had enough of Lila stomping on their ship, and she turned to chew the Italian girl out. Before she could do more than open her mouth, Adrien cut in.

“You’re the one interrupting US!” He growled. Adrien was mostly awake now, but he still didn’t have the filter that Nathalie usually prodded into him each morning with her snippy comments. Adrien was finally warm, safe, and happy for the first time he could remember being as Adrien since before his mother disappeared. No one was going to take his precious warmth away! Adrien ignored Marinette’s embarrassed ‘meep!’

Lila and the entire class gaped at the two still wrapped in a blanket on a recliner in front of the fire. Contrary to all expectations, the duo had yet to separate, despite obviously having woken up and realized the situation. Marinette’s face was flushed and she was almost boneless, staring up at Adrien with lovesick doe eyes. Adrien however looked ready to spit fire at Lila for disturbing them. He glared at Lila as he protectively cradled Marinette closer. “Leave us alone, Lila! We’ve done nothing to you!” Lila stomped in frustration.

“Exactly! You’re supposed to be paying attention to me!” Marinette turned to stare at Lila, completely blindsided. Lila looked at her with frustrated tears. “You’re supposed to be glaring at me and talking to me and paying attention! You should be miserable right now and he’s supposed to be attached to me- with force if I have to!” Adrien and Marinette gaped at her with twin disbelieving expressions. Lila heard the rest of the class beginning to chatter angrily, and decided to retreat while she could. “Just forget it!” Lila turned around to stomp off, only to come face to face with the teacher.

Lila just knew she was in trouble now.


End file.
